


A Scout's Past

by Reader_Unknown



Series: One Shots (Old Stories) [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Gen, Murder, Rape, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Unknown/pseuds/Reader_Unknown
Summary: Stop right there!Before you start reading the story I would like to request to those who've found this piece of shite to please lower your standards or not XD It's just... while I'm not exactly new to this writing stuff, I'm still not that good of a writer.I mean if you have tips that you think might help improve my writing then go ahead XD Hurt doesn't last that long anyways! Whaahhah XDLastly tho... this work isn't new. I've probably had this for almost two years now XD It's just a quick little shite I whipped up while roleplaying and stupidly claiming I had a TF2 OC XDD





	A Scout's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Stop right there! 
> 
> Before you start reading the story I would like to request to those who've found this piece of shite to please lower your standards or not XD It's just... while I'm not exactly new to this writing stuff, I'm still not that good of a writer. 
> 
> I mean if you have tips that you think might help improve my writing then go ahead XD Hurt doesn't last that long anyways! Whaahhah XD
> 
> Lastly tho... this work isn't new. I've probably had this for almost two years now XD It's just a quick little shite I whipped up while roleplaying and stupidly claiming I had a TF2 OC XDD

Jared is a nineteen year old boy from Boston, Massachusetts. He's the runt of the litter. He has four older brothers and three older sisters. He has a rampaging alcoholic step dad and an overworked mom.

Being the runt of a struggling family he gets hand-me-downs of pretty much everything. He's used to being pushed around by his brothers and mistreated by his step father. He was prone to verbal and physical abuse by his step dad because he was the easiest target. He longed to see his real father. He prayed for the chance of seeing him even only by picture alone. But alas, he had no such luck. His mother told him that she burned all of her photos with him the night he left them. Often times the boy goes up to his mother to ask more about his absent father, but it would seem like it would only trigger some bad memories and he would see it in her eyes. The way it would gaze down and stare at nothing. As if she was an empty doll. Soulless. Lifeless. A physical embodiment of sadness in the form of a petite mother of eight.

After that, the Bostonian rarely brings up his absent father into a conversation.

As time flies, his brothers and as well as his sisters, slowly got out of the nest and started their own life. Some getting married. Some in jail and other pursuing their desired careers. All of them left the nest. All except Jared. His mother's body, after years of overworking and stress, has finally reached its limit. She was able to support her older children til they could stand on their own two feet. But such is life, the privileged forgot to look after their straggler. Once they started their journey they seldom comeback and help the young Bostonian and their frail old mother.

His mother, overcame with sadness with the loss of her children began to deteriorate more. Jared was forced to drop out of highschool and work for their family. He barely brought food to the table by mowing lawns, weeding gardens and occasionally shovelling driveways. He opted for a proper job. He delivered newspapers early in the morning. Jogging his way through houses he passes by.

If there's one thing that makes the situation tolerable was he got to do the one thing that always seemed to make it all better. It was running. It started with slow steps, gradually picking up into a jog until he just full on sprint across the streets of Boston. Feeling the rush of adrenaline and the wind on his face made him forget where he was or what he was supposed to do. Sometimes he forgets to deliver the newspapers and ends up doing a lap around town. Though he never once got a complaint about not delivering it on time, his boss does remind him from time to time to pay attention.

It was a bumpy road, providing for his mother and step father. His father often steals from him if he isn't careful with his money and would flat out deny the action. He beared it all for his mother. He would've kicked out his step father if he could. But the bastard was a lot muscular than him, beer belly aside.

All of it he beared til one day his step father crossed the line.

That line. That one line crossed and all hell broke lose.

It was dawn when Jared returned from his 'side' jobs he recently found.

He walked in on what he finds to be the most horrifying scene he has ever seen in his entire life. His mother's head being repeatedly slammed on the tiled floor by his step father's burly hand. The other disappearing beneath her dress.

Jared heard himself scream as he lunged towards the man. He socked him on the jaw which sent the older man sprawling backwards and off his mother. It seemed to have knocked him out as he didn't even stir after a hard fall.

Coming down from the adreneline high his gaze dropped towards his mother's convulsing body. A whimper escaped him as be crouched down and held her.

Her eyes rolled back towards her head and spit drooled from her lips. "Ma... Oh Ma... No"

He cried, hefting her in his arms as he ran out of the house and sprinted down the street to the nearest medical clinic.

He didn't know how much timed passed but he found himself being seated down by a man clad in white, mouth covered with a small mask. The man tugged it down gently and told him that it was too late and that they couldn't save her. He didn't know if the man said anything more but the next thing he knew, he was on a bus. Bags packed and a bloody bat hidden inside a case.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Ya actually finished it! XD Thank you! xD 
> 
> It being short af might also have something to do with it.
> 
> I kinda justed wanted to post this and see what might happen. I feel like I needed a healthy hobby besides mindlessly scrolling through fb looking for more memes XD


End file.
